


December 19th: White Christmas

by DarkJediQueen



Series: A Universe of Meetings [22]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, ProfilersForChristmas2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Aaron just wanted a white Christmas for Jack, and maybe a little for himself.





	December 19th: White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FA_ProfilersForChristmas2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FA_ProfilersForChristmas2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:** [Bing Crosby - White Christmas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w9QLn7gM-hY)

Aaron Hotchner settled down in front of the fireplace. It was cold outside, but there was no snow on the horizon. Aaron didn't like that. It had been too many years of no snow on Christmas and this year he wanted it to be full of snow because it was Jack's first Christmas since Foyet had killed Haley. Aaron sighed as it was Christmas Eve and the only thing that Jack had asked for was his mother back. Aaron didn't know how to comfort Jack other than just being there. The other BAU teams had taken the holiday work shifts so that Aaron could be home with Jack. Even the IRT had stayed home so they could cover a case if needed unless an International case came up.

Jack was in bed asleep, finally. Aaron hated that he could do nothing to comfort him other than hold him while he had cried himself to sleep. Even Jessica hadn't been able to do more. The house was still new to Aaron, and he had no memories in it. After everything that had happened to him in his apartment at the hands of Foyet and then Haley dying in the other house, Aaron's team member Dean Brannon had talked Aaron into moving into a new house. Not having the crush of people around Jack would help the boy after his trauma and Aaron didn't need the reminder of what had happened to him every single time that he stepped inside.

In the beginning, Aaron had stayed because he had not wanted Foyet to chase him out of the place that he called home, but Brannon had been right that Jack needed something more after living in houses his whole, but short, life. Aaron had spent all of his spare time after Jack had gone to sleep the past month making the house scream Christmas. Jessica helped as much as she could, but sometimes she needed a break from the Hotchner men. Aaron could understand that. She had stepped in to keep an excellent female presence in Jack's life, but she was not his mother, and Jack refused to let her even try and mother him at all. Aaron knew that it would calm down over time but Jack needed to talk, and still, he wasn't talking that much to his therapist.

Aaron looked out into the side yard and saw that someone was out there. He frowned and got up to get his gun and his phone. The gun was in the safe that sat on a shelf in the corner, and his phone was on the coffee table in the middle of the living room. The person who was there wasn't doing anything but standing and staring up at the stars. Aaron slipped his gun into the back of his pants and his phone into his back pocket. He opened the door that let out onto that side of the house. Aaron hadn't liked the four entrances, but with Jack, it made things nice.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh!" the man outside said as he spun around to look at Aaron. He was young, looked to be about ten years younger than Aaron and was lithe and really kind of beautiful. Aaron couldn't help but look at his face. His eyes were wide with wonder. "Sorry. I was walking in the alley but got distracted while looking up at the stars and waiting for the snow to start.

"It's not supposed to snow tonight," Aaron said helpfully. He hated that reminder.

"Are you sure? I mean like really sure? It feels like it's supposed to be snowing. That's really weird." The man looked down at Aaron. "You are really handsome."

"I-" Aaron shut his mouth because he wasn't sure what to say to what the man had said. He frowned as he looked at him. The man wasn't wobbling like he was drunk but he sounded...far away was the only way to say it. Aaron wasn't sure what was wrong with the man. He debated calling someone to come and pick him up, whatever he was on would detox while he spent the night safely in lockup.

"I'm sorry was that too forward? I'm always being warned about being too forward when I'm like this. I am sorry." The young man looked up at the sky again and frowned before looking back at Aaron. "Are you sure it's not supposed to snow?"

"Yes. The weather guy said there was a zero percent chance of snow tonight."

Aaron realized right then that man wasn't wearing a coat. He was wearing a thick sweater and a pair of jeans and what looked like a pair of bright red Converse. None of those were fit for the weather. Aaron wondered if he was a mental health patient that had wandered away from one of the hospitals or even his resident facility. Aaron hoped that he was not violent because Aaron would not want to have to hurt him to stop him from harming Aaron or even himself.

"That's-" The young man stopped, and his frown deepened. He shook his head and looked at Aaron again. "Do you have hot chocolate?"

"Yes."

"It's very nice." The young man dug around in his pants pocket and pulled out a wallet. Aaron tried to see the name on the license inside, but he wasn't able to. The man pulled out a ten from the wallet. It was a very clean wallet, in general, the man was clean as well. "I tried to find a place to get hot chocolate, but none of them were open. If I pay you ten dollars will you make me a cup?"

Aaron swallowed and nodded his head. The man was apparently not right in the head at all. It would be safer for him inside and not out on the streets wandering around. Even the mentally ill didn't deserve what someone else would mean them harm would do to them just for their shoes.

"Thank you." The man stepped up to Aaron and handed over the ten. His hands were not shaking and in the pale light from the porch light that was supposed to keep bugs away showed, his eyes were not bloodshot. Aaron would keep his gun on him just to be safe. He was not stupid. His job had taught him how not to be stupid, it had also burned most of his humanity out of him, or so he had thought. I semed it had not.

"There is a fire going in the living room. Go and warm yourself up in front of it." Aaron stepped back to allow the man enough room to get inside. The man went inside and went right for the fire. He knelt in front of it and slowly moved his hands forward to where they were getting warm. Aaron watched him for a few minutes before he went to the kitchen and grabbed a saucepan from where it was hanging on the wall. He added in enough milk to make two cups of hot chocolate and found his tin of mix while it started to warm up. Aaron had found a recipe on the Internet and loved it, so he made up the powder mixture when it started to get cold. When the milk was about to boil, Aaron turned it down and added the powder and stirred until it was mixed perfectly. He ladled it out into two mugs and carried them into the living room. The man was right where he had been when Aaron had left him there. Aaron sat down on the hearth beside the fire and in front of the man.

"Oh, this smells heavenly." The man reached out and took one of the mugs from Aaron's hand. He took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of the hot chocolate. It was if the smell alone was waking the man up. His eyes were becoming clear, and he was staring at Aaron. He took a drink of the hot chocolate. The moan that he let out was entirely too obscene for Aaron. Aaron was afraid to drink his hot chocolate for fear of making a sound like that. He had drunk it before, but he was a little worried.

"You make really good hot chocolate," the man said with a grin on his face and a milk mustache. Aaron could see the fine hairs from stubble on his lip.

Aaron reached out to use his thumb to remove the milky chocolate from the man's lip. He didn't realize what he was doing until the underside of the pad of his thumb brushed over lips. He paused, and the man's lips parted, and his tongue darted out to lick at Aaron's thumb. Aaron swallowed and finished the movement of his finger. Instead of leaving his thumb there he raised it up to his own lips and licked the hot chocolate off. Aaron lifted his hot chocolate to drink it and drained it to give him something to do to break the stare of the other man. Where he had seemed a little out of it before, he didn't seem that way then, he might have been just too cold.

When Aaron lowered the mug, the man was still just staring at Aaron like he was something very interesting. Aaron saw that the man's hot chocolate was empty as well, he reached for the mug but when the man moved it out of the way and caught Aaron's hand with his other hand. He tugged on Aaron. Aaron swallowed again and allowed the man to draw him close.

"You've tasted what I taste like, and I've not got the same chance." The man leaned in and gave Aaron plenty of time to stop him from actually connecting their lips, but Aaron didn't.

Aaron had never been impulsive in his life. Everything that he did was with careful planning and sometimes very long and detailed pros and cons lists. Yet this, this right here felt like something he needed to do. The man didn't press their lips together until he had Aaron straddling his waist. He leaned up and pressed their lips together for several seconds before Aaron felt his tongue swipe across his lips. Aaron opened up on the second pass, and he felt and heard the moan that the man made at the taste of Aaron.

"I think I could get drunk on the taste of chocolate inside of your mouth," the man whispered against Aaron's lips before he dove in for another kiss.

Everything about this was stupid, but Aaron didn't stop. He didn't stop when he felt the man's hands on his pants or working open the buttons of the dress shirt that Aaron was wearing. Aaron even reached out to pull the sweater up and over the head of the man. Aaron's hands ran down the man's chest after relieving him of the fabric. His skin was warm and so soft. Aaron trailed his fingers back up to cup the man's face and deepen the kiss on his end. The man gave up dominance in the kiss very easily. Aaron groaned into the kiss as the man's hands finally went back to his pants to try and get them off of him.

Aaron jerked out of the kiss and stood up to get his pants off, and he waved for the man to do the same thing. The man stood up and took off his pants as well as his socks and shoes. Aaron saw that his socks were mismatched, but all of his things were clean and well cared for. It wasn't until the man didn't move again that Aaron realized that he was naked. Aaron trailed his eyes up the body of the man and looked at his hard cock surrounded by clean skin. There was just a small patch of hair right at the area above his cock. The man dropped to his knees and pressed down on Aaron's pants that were still down around his ankles. Aaron swallowed as the man leaned in after that to lick at the head of his cock.

There was so much shadow from Aaron blocking the fire that he couldn't see the man's face well enough, so Aaron took a step back to get some distance before he walked around to stand behind the man. Turning around, the man was grinning before he lunged forward and took Aaron's cock all the way into his mouth. Aaron couldn't do a damned thing to stop him, and he didn't want to. The man's mouth around his cock felt wonderful. Aaron buried his fingers into the riot of hair that was on top of the man's head. He didn't want to direct him as the man was giving Aaron enough pleasure on his own but Aaron needed something to ground himself.

"Lube?" the man asked when he pulled off Aaron's cock right before he was about to come in the man's mouth.

"Um-" Aaron had to think for a second because his mind was still stuck on the wet lips and tight heat that had been around his cock. "Basket."

Aaron watched as the man dove to the side and dumped the basket of blankets out and found the bottle of lube that Aaron had stashed at the bottom for the nights that he didn't feel like jerking off in bed or in the shower. The man opened it up and slicked up fingers before reaching around to breach his hole. Aaron watched as he got himself ready for what Aaron assumed was Aaron's cock. HIs eyes were closed in pleasure at what he was doing to himself. Aaron could only imagine the noises he would make when it was Aaron's cock inside of him. Aaron sent up a silent hope that Jack did not wake up and need anything. Aaron hadn't had to worry about any of this before now.

"I don't have condoms," Aaron said.

"I'm clean. I've not had a partner in a long while. Are you?" The man opened his eyes and looked up at Aaron.

"Yes. I've not had sex since my last test." Aaron knew that the man could be lying, but there was such open honesty on his face that Aaron couldn't not believe him. Aaron dropped to his knees so that he could be on the same level as the man. The lube was there on the floor so Aaron picked it up so that he could at least slick up his cock. When he was done, he spread lube onto two of his fingers and grabbed the towel he had on the hearth to clean up slips from where he and Jack ate there a lot. Aaron cleaned off his hands except for his two fingers before grabbing blankets to make a pillow-like area for the man to rest back on, his head on the hearth. Aaron could see him in his mind's eye and wanted to see what it looked like in real life. When he had the blankets arranged behind the man enough, Aaron held him lay down, draping the man's legs over Aaron's and opening him up to him.

Aaron pushed inside of him with his two fingers, watching the man's face as he did so. HIs mouth dropped open as he started to pant and his eyes shut. The man was plenty slick enough, and he felt more than stretched enough, but Aaron kept on pushing his fingers in and out, brushing against the man's prostate as he did. Aaron kept on playing with the man until he was pretty sure that the man was seconds away from shoving Aaron back onto his back and fucking himself on Aaron's cock. Aaron pulled his fingers free and cleaned them on the towel before lining himself up and holding his cock still as he pressed inside of the man.

"Fuck," the man said as the head of Aaron's cock popped inside of him.

Aaron gave the man a few seconds before he started to push in more. Aaron didn't pause in his pushing inside until he was all the way in, his hips flush with the man's ass. Aaron grabbed the edge of the hearth to hold himself up as he pulled out just a little to push back in again.

"Look at me," Aaron said.

The man opened his eyes and locked them with Aaron's as Aaron pushed into him all the way again. Aaron shuddered at the look of lust that was all over his face. Every single time that Aaron moved inside of him and his cock brushed over the man's prostate, Aaron watched his eyes near shut all the way. It might have been a while since the man had sex, but he enjoyed it. Aaron could see himself coming back to the man time and time again if this wasn't just a one-off. His body language was just pure ecstasy as he was fucked. With the glow from the fire, he looked almost ethereal. Aaron held on as long as he could, hoping to get the man off before he came himself but as Aaron felt his thighs clench and his balls draw up into himself, he knew that he wasn't able to.

Aaron came first, pressing his hips into the man as far as he could, his cock inside of the man as far as it could get. His orgasm or the last thrust inside of the man seemed to trigger his without Aaron ever touching his cock. Aaron leaned down and braced his arm on the hearth on the blanket that was there as a pillow for the man and kissed him.

The man reached up and grabbed the back of Aaron's head to keep him right there but the longer that they kissed, the more Aaron realized that the man was falling asleep. The hand on Aaron's head went slack, and kisses were less forceful. Aaron kept on kissing him though until he was asleep. Aaron pulled back when the lips were slack under him. The man was dead asleep.

Aaron got up off the next of blankets and walked to the kitchen to clean himself off before getting something to clean the man up with. When Aaron was done, he slipped on his underwear and checked on Jack. Jack was still dead asleep, so Aaron went back down to the living room and found that the man had curled into a ball in the middle of the nest made by the blankets. Aaron grabbed the last one and covered him up with it. Aaron checked the house over and set the alarm as well as made sure the doors and windows were all locked. Aaron debated what to do as he sat down on the edge of the hearth and looked at the man.

Aaron wondered what he was doing. What he had done. It was very much out of the normal for him, and Aaron knew that he couldn't blame anything but his loneliness. He had been lonely, long before Haley had left him, long before the divorce. Haley had been a good mother, but as soon as she had figured out that she couldn't control him, she had cut off sex. Aaron had not sought it out elsewhere even though it was pretty certain that Haley had. Aaron had used his hand to get himself off and was happy with that. He didn't need to seek out sex with someone else.

Though there were times that Aaron missed the sleeping in bed with someone and being able to touch. With the cutting off of sex had also cut off all forms of intimacy. Haley acted like the dutiful wife when they were in public. She didn't do anything, not even touch him when Aaron was at home.

Looking at the man again, Aaron made his decision. He got up and laid down, slipping under the blanket with the man and wrapping himself around his body. In the morning he could yell at himself for doing something stupid as hell but for now, there was a warm body in his house and a person that he could cuddle, at least until they woke up. Aaron wondered if in the morning the man would still be there or if he would try and sneak off in the rush to get away from a night of sex with a man that he didn't know the name of.

* * *

Aaron rolled over, and his arm hit a pile of blankets. He opened his eyes in the bright morning light to see that the pile of blankets was where the man who Aaron had sex with the night before had got up and left the blankets just piled there. Aaron looked around the living room, the fire had been refilled and stoked again, so it was roaring, but the room was empty. Aaron grabbed his robe and slipped that one before doing a thorough search of the house. Jack was still asleep, and there was no evidence that the man was there. Aaron was disappointed because he would have liked to have got a name and maybe have the chance of trying things the right way. It wasn't until Aaron was coming down the steps from the second floor that he realized that there was at least a foot of snow outside. Aaron rushed to the door that led into the backyard to look at it.

There was a foot of snow in the backyard.

Aaron walked to the TV and turned it onto the local station. There was a report scrolling across the bottom about the freak snowstorm that had hit the DC and surrounding areas. Aaron was smack in the middle of the area that had got the most snow. There was an advisory about not being out in the area unless someone was emergency personnel and that all employees needed to call in to see if they were needed. If they were, they were to call the police or fire department about having someone come and get them on a snowmobile.

"In other news," the newscaster said as the commercial that had been on the TV ended. "Grimes Tech has donated two hundred snowmobiles to local authorities to aid in the getting of essential personnel from home to work and back. The snowmobiles are a prototype and data will be collected on them but at the end of this crisis, all will be kept and given to authorities that need them."

Aaron muted the TV and looked at the snow outside. He wondered what kind of study would be done on that because it was near impossible for a storm like that to pop up with no warning. His and Jack's plans for the day were going to be changed. Jessica was probably snowed in. Hell, the whole city was snowed in. 

It was very much a white Christmas and Aaron couldn't be happier. He stared out at the snow until he needed coffee and then he only moved to the kitchen to start the coffee, and while it was brewing, he looked out at the snow. His thoughts kept on swirling back to the man from the night before. He had left with no trace inside the house outside of the memories that he left with Aaron and had talked about there being snow in the air. Aaron didn't believe in anything supernatural, but the man had been there seemingly from nowhere and then gone again just like that. Aaron never slept through people in his bed leaving, even after years of marriage to Haley he woke up a little if she got up. During pregnancy that was every trip to the bathroom in the middle of the night. 

"DAD!" Jack yelled and then there was running, thumping footsteps across the second floor until jack hit the stairs. He took the stairs a little slower, but his thumps were heard throughout the house as he looked for Aaron. Jack ran right into him, holding him tight. "IT SNOWED!"

"I know buddy," Aaron said. He reached down and pulled Jack off of his legs and up into his arms so that they could both look at the snow through the window over the sink. The coffee pot stopped gurgling, telling Aaron that it was almost done. 

"You said it wasn't supposed to snow."

"That's what the weather people told me, that there was no chance of snow. Looks like they were very wrong."

"There is so much."

"Yes, and that means we are stuck here and Jessica is stuck at her apartment. No one can drive, or they will get arrested and Jessica coming over isn't an emergency enough to warrant me getting a snowmobile to go through it all to get her. We will have to call and talk to her and postpone dinner until she can get here at some point. You and I will still eat."

"That's okay. I got my Christmas present from Mommy." Jack was smiling brightly and that smile kind of broke Aaron's heart a little bit. Aaron wasn't sure what present he was talking about. Jack had not talked about it at all. 

"What present?" Aaron asked, trying and succeeding at keeping his voice level.

"I asked Mommy to bring me snow for Christmas. I've asked for every night for a week. I told Mommy that if she was happy where she was to bring me snow so that I would know that she was fine. She brought me a lot of snow. How much snow is there?" Jack asked. His eyes were not still as he looked at the side yard. 

"Well the news said over a foot in some places, but you and I will have to figure that out for ourselves one we eat breakfast and get dressed very warmly. So let's get started on breakfast."

The morning passed by with breakfast and then playing outside in the snow and making snow angels, two very lopsided snowpersons, and cleaning off the back porch. When Aaron literally dragged jack back inside, he plopped him in front of the fire on a new set of blankets while he went and made hot chocolate. 

The rumble of snowmobiles was something that had been strange at first, but as the morning had gone on, Aaron had got used to it. The sound of one of them getting close to his house wasn't anything that drew his attention until the sound of it stopped without passing on. Aaron just finished pouring the hot chocolate into mugs, so he carried them into the living room and handed Jack his, setting his own down onto the hearth before going to the front door. It could be just as simple as one of the LEOs checking on him and Jack. All of the LEOs for DC knew that Aaron was an FBI agent. 

Aaron got to the door as the knock came. He opened it, and instead of seeing a cop or a detective, he was looking at the man from the night before. Aaron couldn't do anything but stare at him. 

"Oh, hello. I-" the young man stopped and ran his hand over the back of his head. "I was about to ask if you remembered me but that would be kind of obvious that you should. Unless of course, you have sex with a stranger who shows up in your yard all the time. That's neither here nor there. I seem to have left my phone here. I tracked it back at work."

"It wasn't in the blankets."

"No, I sat on your couch for a little after getting dressed. I think I might have dropped it there instead of slipping it into my pocket. If you wouldn't mind getting it, I'll be on my way and leave you to your son and your Christmas Day."

"What's your name?" Aaron asked. 

"Oh, wow. Did we not? Agent Hotchner, my name is Spencer Reid."

Aaron took a step back at the man using his name.

"I need to stop that. I work for Grimes Tech, and I was there the day a few weeks back when you came to test the new scope that my department made for police sniper use. I was in a conference call when you arrived and out at lunch with a prospective worker when you left. Jackson told me who you were though."

"You seemed out of it last night, Mister Reid."

"Oh, please call me Spencer. I think after what we did, there is no need to stand on ceremony. I was out of it. I've been in the lab for two weeks nearly, the last few days without leaving. I was a little...out of it. Not so much that I could not consent just...a little spacey." 

"How did you leave?"

"A friend from work left with a snowmobile and picked me up. I dropped him back off at work, and I went home to change. I've been at work since then and realized a little bit ago that I had left my phone here. Look I really don't mean to bother you."

"I want to have a date with you. I would like to introduce you to my son."

"Seriously?" Spencer asked. 

"Yes. Seriously. Today. Come inside and met him and we can eat together and learn about each other."

"Okay."

Aaron didn't make rash decisions but there was something about Spencer Reid that called to him, and he wanted to know what it was.

# The End


End file.
